Ten Songs Challenge
by User 4575
Summary: Found the challenge, thought it looked fun, here's the result! Please be reviewing :


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. IF YOU READ THIS YOU'RE TAGGED**

_1) The Tide is High, Blondie_

Sam looked at Jack, and remembered. Snippets of something neither would admit. "Nothin'." and that smile. "Sir," and the resignation in his voice. "A lot more than I'm supposed to."

None of it had to leave the room, in reality or even just mentally. But Sam would hold on to hope, and she held her mother's favourite saying close (oft repeated to an impatient daughter) "Good things come to those who wait".

_2) Wake me up When September Ends, Greenday_

She was gone. He was out of his (her?) hallucination, Daniel was sure, but he was still having vivid dreams. Dreams of a life together, children, growing old. He knew, somehow, that they were hers, too, a final gift. Every morning he woke up, and had to readjust to the Colorado chill, or at least that's what he told himself when he shivered. Some mornings, he didn't want to wake up at all, just stay there in his dreams of Abydos and Sha'uri. Unfortunately, eight years of parental guidance did better than that. He knew his duty, and so he got up, showered, had breakfast and went to work.

_3) When you Say Nothing at All, Ronan Keating_

She smiled across the briefing table, affectionately exasperated at his antics. Jack weighed that against Hammond's glare, and thought it infinitely worthwhile. He hated the confinement of regulations, duty. He was finding himself jealous of those teenage couples with their hands in each other's back pockets, a blatant show of possession, and then laughed at himself. What he and Sam had was so much deeper, perhaps the more so for remaining unspoken. Smiles, gestures, looks, the occasional 'C'mere'. They both knew what they had, and also what they did not. For now, it would do.

_4) Eight Days a Week, the Beatles_

They were out. Finally, he'd retired and all that subtext had abruptly become text. He grinned goofily at her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Please? I'll walk him!"

"No!"

"We could get a kitten, too? Go on!"

She laughed, broke down. "All right, Jack. We'll get a puppy."

_5) Back in the USSR, the Beatles_

For a week, Sam had been regretting her imminent departure from Atlantis, then she'd had an epiphany. Chocolate, television, friends, bars, pool...all available at virtually no notice or expense, and a minimum of guilt. Yes, she's miss the place, but there was one hell of a bright side. And Jack...her smile became dreamy. She's had her moments, she knew, but alien boys just didn't have a patch on Earthside ones. Yes, the others didn't know how lucky she was, going back home.

_6) Denis, Blondie_

"'He is _hot_!" Was Cassie's first thought on seeing Dominic. Then she noticed that he wasn't talking to anyone, didn't seem to know anybody either, so she wandered over and said 'hi'. It turned out that he was a new transfer. She, of course, knew how that felt, being a transfer herself, from 'Toronto'. Things just sort of went on from there, really. Being head-over-heels was _fun_, Cassie decided.

_7) Jump (for my love), Pointer Sisters_

(Warning: crack!fic)

"Don't _ask_ me, man, _tell_ me! You've ordered men to their deaths, commanded whole armies in crude little flying devices; you can't even tell me to strip?!"

"My wife didn't like it. Told me to leave work at home."

"Oh, for heaven's... It's Selmak's fault, isn't it, Selmak?"

"Maaaybe..." Jacob's face took on a mischievous cast.

"Stop it."

"Spoilsport." The double timbre vanished. "Garshaw! On the bed!"

"That's more like it! Oh, Jacob!"

_8) Complicated, Avril Lavigne_

Why did he have to pretend all the time? She'd always known he'd have to have at least a Master's degree, but a PhD in Engineering?! Always acting the goofy fool, amiable but harmless, when he was a highly intelligent, sensitive man, it infuriated her sometimes. She knew he'd taken a lot of crap in his life, but why couldn't he just be himself? With her, at least. She stormed off to confront him

"Because next to you, I am just a goofy fool."

"No, you're not. You taught me all I know about some stuff. That's saved lives. _You've _saved lives. The world, even.Please, just, once in a while...be yourself?"

"I'm not sure I remember how any more. But I'll try."

_9) Norwegian Wood, the Beatles._

"Which is worse, Jack? Willing or unwilling addiction?"

"Tough question. Unwilling wasn't such fun on the way in, but you don't feel such a fool afterwards. Why?"

"Just thinking."

"Shyla, the sarcophagus?"

"Yeah. Brings things back, y'know?"

"Yeah. Yeah."

"We should go back, find out what happened to her."

"OK. We will."

_10) Spice up your Life, the Spice Girls_

This market-cum-festival thing was just what the doctor ordered, Jack mused. Daniel was hip-deep in his anthropologist's happy place, Sam had found a Goa'uld doohickey on sale, had traded some MREs for it and was now gloating quietly. Teal'c was watching the dancing, and had found a couple of young Jaffa runaways, very awestruck at meeting _the_ Teal'c, and whom he'd directed to a Free Jaffa world, and he, Jack, got to watch his little campers happy together. What could be better in the worlds?


End file.
